Tekken 4
Datei:tekken4Theme.ogg Tekken 4 ist ein Videospiel von Namco und wurde im Juli 2001 erstmals herausgegeben. Sein Vorgänger ist Tekken 3 und sein Nachfolger ist Tekken 5, damit ist es das vierte Spiel der Reihe. Im Spiel geht es darum, Heihachi Mishima im King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 zu besiegen. Geschichte Kuma II thumb|300px|Papierkram Nachdem Paul Phoenix Kuma II beim letzten Turnier besiegt hatte, bemerkte Kuma, dass er seine wilden Instinkte verlor. Er bemerkte, dass er seine Instinkte nicht ausüben könnte, solange er Heihachis Haustier ist. Deswegen trainierte er alleine in den Bergen, um seine Fähigkeiten zurück zu erlangen. In der Wildnis zu leben war das bisher schwerste Training, doch er hielt durch, da er Paul unbedingt besiegen wollte. Er wurde viel stärker und erlernte neue Attacken. Jedoch konnte er seine Fernsehsucht nicht überwinden und lief jeden Abend ins Dorf, um durch die Fenster fernzusehen. Eines Tages sah er so eine Werbung für das King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Kumas Instinkte brennten durch und er machte sich auf zum Tunier, da Paul vermutlich auch da war. Er kämpft sich nun durch 7 Kämpfe und der letzte davon ist Paul. Nachdem Paul besiegt ist kommt Kuma ins Finale, wo er Heihachi gegenübersteht. Diesen besiegt er. Nachdem er gewonnen und Paul besiegt hatte, setzte Kuma sich ein neues Ziel. Er will versuchen eine Firma zu leiten. Kuma trifft sich mit Heihachi, um dessen Vermögen entgegenzunehmen. Kuma soll einen Pfotenabdruck auf den Vertrag setzen. Das macht ihm großen Spaß und er muss noch weitere hundert abstempeln. Nachdem er umhertanzend Abdrücke auf den Papieren hinterließ will Heihachi, dass Kuma den letzten Zettel noch erledigt. Auf diesen steht jedoch, dass Kuma den Besitz wieder an Heihachi zurückgibt. Kuma bemerkt dies und setzt seinen Abdruck in Heihachis Gesicht anstatt auf das Papier. Panda thumb|300px|Erinnerungen Seit dem letzten Turnier begleitete Panda Ling Xiaoyu zurück zur Mishima High School. Seit damals trainierte sie täglich mit Xiaoyu. Sie war ein wenig neugierig über Kumas Aufenthaltsort, da er nach dem letzten Turnier verschwand. Zwei Jahre nach dem Turnier erwähnte Xiaoyu das bevorstehende King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Nachdem Panda Xiaoyus Sorgen wegen des Turniers und des Mishima Zaibatsu gehört hatte, war Panda bereit erneut Xiaoyus Bodyguard zu spielen. Damit nimmt Panda am Turnier teil bis sie auf Heihachi trifft und diesen besiegt. Nachdem Panda gewonnen hatte übergab sie ihren gesamten Nachlass an Xiaoyu weiter. Xiaoyu veröffentlichte die bösen Machenschaften von Mishima Zaibatsu und benutzte das Vermögen, um die Opfer zu entschädigen. Danach trifft Panda Xiaoyu draußen. Xiaoyu fragt, was so wichtig ist. Panda gibt ihr ein Bild. Auf dem ist zu sehen wie Xiaoyu Jin am Arm hält, dieser weggehen will und sie komisch ansieht und wie Panda unten in der Mitte in die Kamera lächelt. Xiaoyu erinnert sich an diese Zeit. Sie kann nicht glauben, dass Panda dieses Bild aufbewahrt hat. Sie will aber wissen warum Panda es nun so plötzlich herzeigt. Panda tappt nun auf Jin. Xiaoyu versteht. Panda will sich mit Xiaoyu auf die Suche nach Jin machen. Panda will jedoch, dass Xiaoyu alleine geht. Xiaoyu versteht nicht, sie will mit Panda zusammen die Welt durchsuchen. Sie fordert Panda auf mitzukommen, doch diese sieht nur verlegen nach unten. Xiaoyu denkt, dass sie deswegen nicht mitkommt, da sie auf der Liste der bedrohten Tierarten steht. Panda schüttelt den Kopf. Beide sitzen nun eine Weile leise und traurig da. Xiaoyu springt nun auf und ist damit einverstanden allein zu gehen. Sie umarmt Panda nocheinmal und sagt, dass sie immer beste Freunde bleiben. Zum Schluss bedankt Xiaoyu sich noch bei Panda. Hwoarang thumb|240px|Rivalität Zurück in seinem Heimatland Korea, wurde Hwoarang in das Militär berufen und einer Spezialeinheit zugeordnet. Obwohl er seine Missionen immer mit höchster Leistung zu Ende gebracht hat, missachtete er Regeln und Befehle, sodass seine Vorgesetzten mehr als Kopfschmerzen bekamen. Er fühlte eine große Leere. Er vermisste seine Tage als Straßenkämpfer und musste immer wieder an seinen Kampf gegen Jin denken. Das Militär half nicht gegen seine Bedürfnisse. Eines Tages hörte Hwoarang vom nächsten Turnier. Das erste Mal seit langem war sein Interesse geweckt. Er würde alle besiegen, die ihm im Weg stünden. Er flüchtete vorm Militär und begab sich zum Turnier. Somit nimmt er am King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 teil bis er auf Heihachi trifft und ihn besiegt. Nach dem Tunier gewann Hwoarang Mishima Zaibatsu. Doch zum Erstaunen aller anderen verkaufte er es sofort weiter. Er machte sich sofort auf, um sein letztes Ziel zu erfüllen. Er trifft sich mit Jin Kazama und will gegen ihn kämpfen, da er niemals im Tunier gegen ihn antreten konnte. Jin findet aber keinen Grund, um zu kämpfen, Hwoarang hat aber einen und ein Kampf entbrennt. Nachdem er Jin besiegt hat taucht das Militär auf. Sie nennen ihn einen Deserteur und wollen ihn vor das Kriegsgericht bringen. Jin hilft Hwoarang jedoch und sie schlagen die Soldaten nieder. Diese beginnen sie zu beschießen und Jin und Hwoarang suchen Deckung hinter einem Auto. Hwoarang erinnert Jin daran, dass er ihn besiegt hat. Er bietet Jin die Chance, um beim nächsten Tunier aufzutauchen, um den Ausgleich zu schaffen. Danach sprengt eine Rakete das Auto und die Soldaten hören auf zu feuern. Hwoarang und Jin sind jedoch schon verschwunden. Yoshimitsu thumb|300px|Treffen mit Heihachi Als Anführer der Manji versprach Yoshimitsu Nahrung, medizinische Versorgung und Obdach für die stetig wachsende Gruppe der politischen Flüchtlinge. Jedoch war er sich unsicher über die Zukunft seiner Organisation, da die nötige Finanzierung und die Arbeitskräfte fehlten..Als er vom King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 hörte, stellte er sich eine Union der Manji und Mishima Zaibatsu vor. Mit seiner Vision begibt er sich zum Tunier, um Heihachi Mishima um jeden Preis zu besiegen. Er kämpfte sich bis zum Finale durch und besiegte dort auch Heihachi. Als die Kunde des Sieges die Manji erreichte verfielen sie in Extase, da sich ihr langersehnter Wunsch sich endlich erfüllte. Yoshimitsu wusste, dass er Heihachi nicht vertrauen kann und befahl seinen Männern sich zu Mishima Manor zu begeben. Yoshimitsu kommt nun zu Heihachi. Heihachi sagt nun, dass er zwar gewonnen hat, doch er wird Mishima Zaibatsu nie bekommen. Nun zielen Heihachi Leibwachen auf Yoshimtsu. Er meint, dass die Manji die Leute nur für sich gewinnen wollen mit ihren Versprechen und das stört Heihachi. Yoshimitsu sagt, dass die, die den Weg des Bösen gehen, der Gerechtigkeit ins Auge blicken werden. Heihachi lacht, doch dann ist plötzlich jemand in den Sicherheitstresor eingebrochen. Die Manji haben den gesamten Tresor mithilfe eines Helikopters emporgehoben. Heihachi wird wütend und befiehlt seinen Männern zu schießen. Yoshimitsu trägt aber einen kugelsicheren Panzer. Er wirft eine Rauchbombe und fliegt durch das Dachfenster hinaus. Heihachi befiehlt seinen Leuten ihn zu verfolgen, doch Yoshimitsu ist spurlos verschwunden. Julia Chang thumb|300px|Dr. Abel Julia Chang begriff, dass ihre Heimat bald von der vordringenden Wüste zerstört wird und begann die Forschung zur Wiederherstellung eines Ökosystems, damit sie ihre Heimat retten kann. Die Forschungsgruppe, der sie beitrat, wurde von G Corporation gegründet. Jedes Ergebnis wurde zu G Corporations Hochsicherheitstrakt befördert und dort aufbewahrt. Eines Tages wurde das Projekt auf eine unbestimmte Zeit gesetzt. Mishima Zaibatsu hatte den Hochsicherheitstrakt attackiert und alle Forschungsdaten mitgenommen. Julia wusste nicht wer Mishima Zaibatsu war noch interessierte es sie. Sie wollte nur die Daten zurückerlangen, um ihre Heimat zu retten. Sie durchsuchte das Internet, um Informationen über Mishima Zaibatsu zu bekommen. Sie wurde neugierig als sie die Verkündigung des King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 sah. Sie kämpfte sich bis zum Finale durch und besiegte dort auch Heihachi. Sie übernahm die Führung von Mishima Zaibatsu. Sie bekam nicht nur ihre Forschungsergebnisse zurück, sondern auch alle die Mishima Zaibatsu selbst erlangte. Julias Hoffnung wuchs. Sie sieht am Bildschirm das Wiederbepflanzungsprogramm "GENOCELL". Danach taucht das Teufel-Mensch Anschlussprogramm auf. Julia erschreckt sich und plötzlich steht jemand hinter ihr. Dieser jemand sagt, dass GENOCELL der Schlüssel war. Wenn man einen Teufel mit einen Menschen kombiniert zerstören die Teufelzellen die Menschenzellen und somit ist es unmöglich eine lebensfähige Lebensform zu schaffen. Doch die biologischen Eigenschaften von GENOCELL unterdrücken das Teufel-Gen. Der Mann findet das beeindruckend und bietet Julia an bei der Forschung zu helfen. Julia sieht in dieser Forschung jedoch das Ende der Menschheit. Julia tippt am Computer und will die Daten löschen. Der Mann zückt eine Waffe und fragt sie, ob sie wirklich die Chance vergeben will, ihre Heimat zu retten. Der Mann sagt, dass sie die Zukunft der Menschheit zerstört, doch Julia meint, dass er falsch liegt, denn wie kann eine Zukunft mit solch furchtbaren Kreaturen bestehen. Sie löscht die Daten und der Mann schießt auf sie. Sie weicht jedoch gekonnt aus. Der Mann schießt ihr noch hinterher, doch sie ist schon längst weg. Weit weg auf einem Berg betet sie und blickt auf die Wüste ihres Landes. Sie ist sich sicher, dass sie eines Tages dieses Land retten wird. Violet Violet war Auktionär und Quasi-Leiter eines Betriebs, der humanoide Roboter herstellte. Er war einst ein Kämpfer in der Vergangenheit, doch nun lebt er in seiner Villa auf den Bahamas. Gelangweilt von seinem sorglosen Leben beschloss er am King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 teilzunehmen. Ein anderer Grund für seine Teilnahme war, dass er seine Roboter so in die ultimativen Kampfmaschinen umwandeln konnte. Er glaubte an eine utopische Welt, in der nicht-organische Humanoiden den Willen derer menschlichen Meister vollführen. Er beschleunigte die Entwicklung eines Prototyps für das Turnier. Wenn er schnell genug fertig wird, wäre das Turnier eine exzellente PR-Aktion. Violet war besessen vom Sieg im Turnier. Er kämpft sich nun durch bis er im 8. Kampf auf Heihachi trifft. Dort legt er nun seine Verkleidung ab und kämpft als Lee Chaolan. Nachdem Heihachi besiegt ist dankt Violet allen. Er offenbart aber, dass er nicht nur das Turnier gewinnen wollte. Er sammelte außerdem Daten für seinen Combot und förderte so dessen Eigenschaft als Kampfmaschine. Er präsentiert nun Combot und ein Lichtkegel fällt auf ihn. Er soll den Leuten sein Können demonstrieren, doch nach einem Schritt fällt er die Treppe runter. Beschädigt rappelt er sich wieder auf und visiert Violet fälschlicherweise als Feind an. Violet verflucht ihn und macht sich Kampfbereit während er auf ihn zuläuft. Violet besiegt ihn aber. Lee erreichte nun endlich sein Ziel und wurde CEO von Mishima Zaibatsu. Er verlegte die Combot-Forschung zur Forschungsstation von Mishima Zaibatsu und steckte sehr viel Geld in das Projekt, um einen besseren Prototypen zu bekommen. Lees Sekretärin kommt nun und berichtet, dass der neue Prototyp fertig ist. Dieser wurde an Heihachi getestet und er brauchte nur 10,23 Sekunden um zu gewinnen und hatte dabei eine 50-Schlag-Kombo, sodass Heihachi komplett hilflos war. Lee ist zufrieden und genießt nun den Rotwein. thumb|300px|Exzellent! Lee Chaolan Vor zwanzig Jahren wurde Lee von der Mishima Zaibatsu ausgewiesen, da er Heihachi betrog und sich im King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 auf Kazuyas Seite schlug. Er hatte lange Zeit Rachegedanken, doch er bemerkte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte einen alten Mann zu töten, deswegen zog er sich vom Kämpfen zurück und führte auf den Bahamas ein Einsiedlerdasein. Eines Tages bekam er einen großen Anteil an den G Corporation Aktien. Sein Gespür verriet ihm, dass etwas passiert ist, und er hatte Recht. Mishima Zaibatsu hatte G Corporation angegriffen und einen wichtigen Teil der Forschungseinrichtung zerstört. Er erfuhr außerdem, dass sie dabei nach etwas suchten, dass ihre Forschungen antreiben würde. Zur selben Zeit wurde das King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 angekündigt. Lees Leidenschaft fürs Kämpfen und sein Hass gegen die Mishimas wurden erneut entfacht. Um seine wahre Identität zu verschleiern entschloss er sich, in Verkleidung am Turnier teilzunehmen. Er kämpft sich nun als Violet durch bis er im 8. Kampf auf Heihachi trifft. Nachdem Heihachi besiegt ist dankt Violet allen. Er offenbart aber, dass er nicht nur das Turnier gewinnen wollte. Er sammelte außerdem Daten für seinen Combot und förderte so dessen Eigenschaft als Kampfmaschine. Er präsentiert nun Combot und ein Lichtkegel fällt auf ihn. Er soll den Leuten sein Können demonstrieren, doch nach einem Schritt fällt er die Treppe runter. Beschädigt rappelt er sich wieder auf und visiert Violet fälschlicherweise als Feind an. Violet verflucht ihn und macht sich Kampfbereit während er auf ihn zuläuft. Violet besiegt ihn aber. Lee erreichte nun endlich sein Ziel und wurde CEO von Mishima Zaibatsu. Er verlegte die Combot-Forschung zur Forschungsstation von Mishima Zaibatsu und steckte sehr viel Geld in das Projekt, um einen besseren Prototypen zu bekommen. Lees Sekretärin kommt nun und berichtet, dass der neue Prototyp fertig ist. Dieser wurde an Heihachi getestet und er brauchte nur 10,23 Sekunden um zu gewinnen und hatte dabei eine 50-Schlag-Kombo, sodass Heihachi komplett hilflos war. Lee ist zufrieden und genießt nun den Rotwein. Ling Xiaoyu thumb|300px|Ich muss meinen Traum verwirklichen! Ling Xiaoyu war ein Junior an der Mishima High School. Aber, da ihr irgendwelche speziellen Ziele fehlten wurde ihr schnell von ihrer täglichen Routine langweilig. Eines Tages bekam sie eine anonyme E-Mail, die sie vor Heihachis bösen Absichten warnten. Sie antwortete auf die E-Mail und hoffte auf eine Antwort, doch es kam nie eine. Ihre Intuition verriet ihr, dass Jin Kazama, der seit dem letzten Turnier verschollen war, der Sender dieser E-Mail war. Sie glaubte der E-Mail und begann Heihachi und Mishima Zaibatsu zu misstrauen. Als sie die Ankündigung zum nächsten Turnier hörte trat sie bei. Sie hoffte Jin wiederzusehen und die Wahrheit von Heihachi und Mishima Zaibatsu zu enthüllen. Sie kämpfte sich bis zum Finale durch und besiegte dort auch Heihachi. Niemand konnte voraussehen, dass Heihachi gegen sie verliert. Kurz darauf enthüllte sie all seine bösen Taten. Er sicher schuldig, den Angriff auf die G Corporation unterstützt zu haben. Die böse Natur von Mishima Zaibatsu war endlich enthüllt. Sechs Monate später kommt Xiaoyus Freundin Miharu Hirano zu Besuch. Sie kommt ins Büro und Xiaoyu sitzt im Sessel des Leiters. Miharu ist verwundert un d fragt, was sie hier macht. Xiaoyu sagt, sie arbeitet, doch Miharu meint, dass sie hier sitzt und nichts tut. Xiaoyu fragt sie, wie es ihr bei den College-Aufnahmeprüfungen gegangen ist. Miharu ist bei allen durchgefallen. Xiaoyu schlägt ihr vor hier zu arbeiten. Miharu ist schockiert, doch Xiaoyu meint es ernst. Miharu soll Xiaoyu bei etwas helfen. Sie will ihre eigenen Träume verwirklichen. Miharu fragt, warum sie sich plötzlich so geändert hat. Xiaoyu sagt, dass sie Jin nach dem Turnier traf. Er sagte zu ihr, dass, wenn sie einen Traum hat, diesen versuchen soll selbst zu verwirklichen. Jin selbst verschwand gleich nach dem Turnier wieder. Miharu fragt ob es ein tränenreicher Abschied war. Xiaoyu ist schockiert über die Frage. Miharu meint, dass sie sich wirklich verändert hat, da sie sonst immer von anderen abhängig war. Miharu fragt nun, bei was sie ihr helfen soll. Xiaoyu deutet nach draußen auf einen Jahrmarkt. Sie will auch so einen machen und Miharu gefällt das. Craig Marduk thumb|300px|Alt trifft auf jung Craig Marduk war einst ein respektierter und gefürchteter Vale Tudo-Kämpfer, da er 4 Jahre lang im professionellen Kreis ungeschlagen war. Er wurde jedoch aus den offiziellen Ranglisten genommen, nachdem er mit einen kleinen Skandal verbunden wurde. Erzürnt über seine Freunde und die Gesellschaft, fraß ihn seine Wut auf. Eines Tages startete er eine Kneipenschlägerei und tötete dabei einen seiner Gegner. Wegen Todschlags zweiten Grades wurde er für 10 Jahre Gefängnis verurteilt. 2 Jahre später wurde er jedoch myteriöserweise freigelassen. Ein anonymer Spender bezahlte seine komplette Strafe. Kurz darauf bekam Craig einen Brief zugestellt. In ihm war ein Flugticket und ein Artikel für das King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Craig kämpft sich nun durch das Turnier, bis er auf Heihachi Mishima trifft. Diesen besiegt er. Für Marduk war Erfüllung jedoch unerreichbar. Ein Turnier zu gewinnen bedeutete nichts. Als er realisierte, wo er war, kehrte er zurück zu seinem ursprünglichen Ruhm. Craig steht nun in einer Arena. Plötzlich taucht ein Mann auf. Er erkennt Marduk und erzählt, dass er Marduks Kämpfe die ganze Zeit über den Fernseher verfolgte. Er stellt sich als Jeff Slater vor, er ist der derzeitige Vale Tudo-Champion. Marduk dreht sich jedoch weg. Jeff fragt, ob er vergessen hat, wie man kämpft. Er will die größte unoffizielle Schlägerei des Jahrhunderts austragen. Der amtierende Champion gegen die Legende, die bei einem Skandal verschwand. Marduk will gehen, doch Jeff lässt ihn nicht. Er meint, dass er vermutlich Angst hat seine Niederlage in den Schlagzeilen zu sehen. Marduk verpasst Jeff daraufhin eine Kopfnuss und er fällt um. Marduk meint, dass er nicht versuchen soll aufzustehen und geht weg. Lei Wulong thumb|300px|Halt! Lei Wulong war wie immer mit Polizeiarbeit beschäftigt. Seine Lebenspartnerin hatte genug vom Workaholic-Detektiv und ließ ihn wegen seines Assistenten fallen. Er war am Ende. zur selben Zeit vermasselte er eine Polzeioperation, die ein Syndikat vor Gericht bringen sollte. Dadurch wurden 2 Jahre Polizeiarbeit hinfällig. Seine Rivalen sorgten dafür, dass seine Vorgesetzten der Meinung waren, dass sein Privatleben ihn behindert. Deswegen wurde er für einen Monat suspensiert. Während seiner Suspension bekam er einen anonymen Tipp. Das Syndikat hat angeblich einen Attentäter angeheuert, der einen bestimmten Boxer im King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 eliminieren soll. Lei trat dem Turnier bei, um seine Ehre zurückzuerlangen. kämpft sich durch das Turnier bis er auf Heihachi Mishima trifft. Er besiegt Heihachi. Nachdem er gewonnen hat begibt er sich ins Datenzentrum von Mishima Zaibatsu. Dort sucht er Informationen über den, vom Syndikat angeheuerten, Attentäter. Im Datenzentrum schaut er sich nun Informationen über Nina Williams an. Er begibt sich mit einer Pistole in das Hotel, in dem sie wohnt. Er tritt die Tür ein und sie dreht sich um und schießt. Er geht in Deckung und betritt nun den Raum. Sie scheint jedoch verschwunden zu sein. Er sieht durch das Fenster auf die Straße. Sie läuft gerade weg. Er springt raus und rutscht an der Regenrinne nach unten. Er läuft ihr hinterher. Sie bleibt bei Steve Fox stehen. Lei fordert sie auf stehen zu bleiben, doch Steve stürzt sich auf Lei. Dieser erschießt dabei Nina und sie sackt zu Boden. Er selbst liegt nun erleichtert. am Boden. Am nächsten Tag ist er wieder fit und ließt die Zeitung. In der steht, dass er das Syndikat zur Strecke gebracht hat. Kazuya Mishima thumb|300px|Ich werde dir meine wahre Macht zeigen! Vor 20 Jahren verlor Kazuya Mishima gegen Heihachi Mishima und wurde in den Schlund eines Vulkans geworfen. Ein paar Tage später wurde er von G Corporation, einer Firma die biogenetische Forschung betrieb, wiederbelebt. Mit G Corporations Hilfe erforschte Kazuya das Teufelsgen in ihm und unterzog sich selbst verschiedenen Experimenten. Kazuya glaubte daran, dass, wenn er das Teufelsgen freilegt und kontrolliert, er dann stark genug ist, um Heihachi und Mishima Zaibatsu zu zerstören. 20 Jahre später attackierte das Tekken Force die G Corporation Einrichtung und stahl die Forschungsdaten. Kazuya selbst war auch ein Ziel des Angriffs. Kazuya war erzürnt über Heihachis erneute Einmischung. Kazuya war so bereit wie noch nie, seine Rache zu nehmen. Kazuya war nicht verwundert über die plötzliche Ankündigung des King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Er wusste, dass es eine Falle war, mit der Heihachi ihn versuchte herauszulocken. Dennoch trat er dem Turnier bei, da es seine Chance war Heihachi zu besiegen. Er kämpft sich nun durch 7 Runden, im 7. Kampf sollte er auf Jin Kazama treffen. Jedoch tauchte Jin nicht auf. Die Veranstalter des Turniers überbrachten Kazuya eine Nachricht, in der stand, dass er der Gewinner der 7. Runde war. Er solle sich sofort zur Endrunde begeben. Kazuya wusste, dass Heihachi Schuld an Jins Verschwinden war. Ein breites Grinsen machte sich in Kazuyas Gesicht breit, als er sich zur Endrunde begab. In der Endrunde fragt Kazuya Heihachi, was er mit Jin gemacht hat. Dieser will es aber erst nach dem Kampf verraten. Kazuya besiegt Heihachi. Danach führt Heihachi Kazuya tief ins Innere des Mishima Zaibatsu. Ein Tempel stand in Nebel gehüllt im Wald und die 2 betraten das Gebäude. Im Tempel war Jin mit Ketten zwischen 2 Säulen mit den Armen und Beinen festgekettet. Kazuyas Augen beginnen rot zu leuchten und er meint, dass seine Hälfte nach allem doch noch bei Jin blieb. Heihachi fragt, wer er nun ist. Kazuya antwortet, dass er das ist, was die Menschen als "Teufel" bezeichnen. Er sagt, dass er vor 20 Jahren einen Teil von sich verlor als Heihachi ihn fast tötete. Er will sich das, was er verloren hat, nun wieder von Jin holen. Seine Zeit der Wiederauferstehung ist gekommen. Heihachi tritt zurück und der Devil bedankt sich, da Heihachi ihm die Suche erspart hat. Dafür möchte er ihm eine Kostprobe seiner Kräfte geben und schleudert Heihachi ohne eine Bewegung weg. Devil lacht und fragt, ob Heihachis Forschungen ihn nicht auf seine Kräfte vorbereitet haben. Devil konzentriert sich nun auf Jin und dieser beginnt violett zu leuchten und Tatoos tauchen auf. Devil wundert sich warum Jin sich nicht verwandelt. Er vermutet, dass es am Blut der Kazama liegt. Plötzlich wehrt sich Kazuya gegen Devil. Kazuya wusste nicht von der Art Devils seine Kräfte zu vereinen. Kazuya meint, dass dies das Ende Devils ist, da er nun ein Teil von ihm wird. Er muss ihn nur zerstören, danach gehört Devil Kazuya. Kazuya erweckt Jin nun. Dieser reißt sich von den Ketten los und leuchtet wieder violett. Jin wünscht sich, dass Kazuya tot wäre und will ihn nun töten. Den folgenden Kampf entscheidet Kazuya aber für sich. Als Jin am Boden liegt entnimmt Kazuya ihm seine Kraft und freut sich darüber, dass ihm nun die ganze Macht gehört. Dabei verwandelt er sich in die wahre Form Devils. An diesem Tag verschwand das Mishima Zaibatsu und das umliegende Gebiet ohne eine Spur. Die Wahrheit darüber kam nie ans Licht. Paul Phoenix thumb|300px|War es das wert? Paul Phoenix ging unbesiegt zum King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 und besiegte sogar Ogre. Voller Stolz kehrte er nach Hause zurück. Ohne dass Paul es aber wusste verwandelte dich Ogre in seine zweite Form, True Ogre und das Turnier ging nach seiner Abreise weiter. Obwohl Paul behauptete der wahre Champion des King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 zu sein, glaubten ihm nur Wenige, und selbst die, die ihm glaubten, waren seine Einstellung leid. Schließlich musste sein Dojo schließen, da ihm die Schüler ausgingen. Eines Tages erspähte Paul die Ankündigung des King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 in der Zeitung. Da er dieses Turnier unbedingt gewinnen will, legte er seinen gesamten Ruf aufs Spiel und ist bereit zu beweisen, dass er der einzig wahre Champion ist. Er wollte der unangefochtene Champion sein. Er kämpft sich im Turnier bis zu Heihachi Mishima durch und besiegt diesen. Paul wurde der unangefochtene Champion des Turniers und übernahm die volle Kontrolle über Mishima Zaibatsu. Somit erbte er das riesige Vermögen des Mishima Zaibatsu. Er überließ anderen die Führung über die Firma, sodass seine Führungsposition nichts als ein Titel war. Im Endeffekt führte Abels Kontrolle über Paul zu einem Leben voller Verdorbenheit für ihn. Paul verbrachte seine Tage und Nächte auf Partys, und von seinem tapferen Wesen blieb nichts. Paul geht nun mit einer Dame die Straße entlang und will ein Taxi nehmen. Paul blickt nun in das Fenster eines Dojos und betrachtet das Innere. Dort trainieren Männer für den Kampf vor Pauls Poster. Die Frau hat inzwischen das Taxi gerufen und ruft Paul zu sich. Paul starrt nun aber nur mehr auf das Poster. Im nächsten Moment sitzt er wieder auf seinem Bike mit seinen alten Klamotten. Er wirft die Brille weg und meint, dass das nicht sein Stil ist. Das Garagentor öffnet sich und er fährt hinaus in die große weite Welt. Jin Kazama thumb|300px|Bedank dich bei Jun Kazama In Brisbane trainierte Jin still und heimlich in einem Dojo. Sein Gesicht war von seiner Kapuze versteckt. Er trainierte die traditionelle Kunst des Karate. Seit Heihachis Verrat verabscheute er alles, was mit den Mishima zu tun hatte, seinen Ursprung, seinen Kampfstil, das Teufelsgen in ihm, einfach alles. Dank des Dojo Meisters verlernte er den Mishima-ryu Kampfstil und wurde Karate-Meister. Er war getrieben davon die böse Mishima Blutlinie zu zerstören, also Heihachi und Kazuya. Er sah im King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 seine Lösung für das Problem und nahm daran teil. Er kämpft sich nun bis zur vorletzten Runde durch, wo er auf Kazuya treffen sollte. Doch Kazuya war der einzige, der auftauchte. Kazuya bekam einen Brief, dass er der Gewinner der Runde war und direkt ins Finale kommen soll. Kazuya wusste, dass Heihachi hinter Jins verschwinden steckte, doch er ging mit einem breiten Grinsen in die Endrunde. Jin war eigentlich schon auf dem Weg zu Kazuya, doch er wurde vom Tekken Force überrannt und verschleppt. Jin steht nun in einen dunklen Raum. Über ihm sind Bilder von Kazuya, die Jin auffordern ihn zu hassen und zu verfluchen. Er soll der Wut nachgeben. Letztendlich kniet er am Boden und versucht die Stimme abzuwehren. Plötzlich ruft Kazuyas Stimme nach ihm und Jin erwacht. Er findet sich angekettet wieder und reißt sich los. Er wünschte sich, Kazuya wäre tot und attackiert ihn. Den folgenden Kampf gewinnt Jin. Heihachi kommt nun hinzu und stellt sich neben Kazuya, der nun am Boden liegt. Heihachi nennt Kazuya erbärmlich und einen Feigling. Er will Jins Macht an sich reißen und fordert ihn zum Kampf. Diesen Kampf gewinnt Jin. Jin hält Heihachi nun mit einer Hand am Hals. Jin verwandelt sich. Er bekommt schwarze Flügel. er wird zum Devil Jin. Heihachi schließt seine Augen und macht sich bereit. Gerade als Devil Jin zum tödlichen Schlag ausholt hält ihn etwas zurück. Er sieht plötzlich ein Bild seiner Mutter, Jun Kazama vor seinen Augen. Er lässt Heihachi los und meint, dass er seiner Mutter danken sollte. Daraufhin dreht Jin sich um und fliegt davon. Danach fällt zwischen all den schwarzen Federn eine weiße herab. Nina Williams thumb|300px|Denkzeit Nach dem King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 benutzte Mishima Zaibatsu Nina als ein Testsubjekt für experimentelle Kryogenetik-Forschung. 15 Jahre später wurde sie wieder vom Kryoschlaf auferweckt, um im King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 teilzunehmen. Dort kämpfte sie während sie an einer Kryoschlaf-bedingten Amnesie litt. Damals entfloh Nina der Reichweite des Mishima Zaibatsu und verbrachte die Tage als Auftrags-Attentäterin. Sie erinnerte sich nie wieder an Anna oder ihr vergangenes Leben. Ohne Erinnerungen oder jemanden, auf den sie bauen konnte, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihre Ziele für Geld zu töten. Eines Tages nahm sie den Auftrag einer Mafia-Organisation an. Das Ziel war Steve Fox, ein Box-Weltmeister. Sie infiltrierte das King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 und konzentrierte sich auf ihr nächstes Ziel. Sie kämpft sich nun durch bis sie auf Heihachi im Finale trifft und diesen besiegt. Nach dem Turnier verfolgte Nina Steve bis zu seinem Hotel, um ihn zu erledigen. Während sie sich vorbereitete bekam sie zusätzliche Informationen zum Ziel vom Syndikat. Nina liest nun die Information am Laptop. Sie liest, dass die Mutter des Ziels ein Kryoschlaf-Versuchsobjekt bei Mishima Zaibatsu ist. Später sitzt sie mit einer Sniper am Fenster und wartet auf Steve. Als er aus der Limosine aussteigt nimmt sie ihn ins Visier. Kurz bevor sie abdrückt nimmt sie die Waffe runter und geht in sich. Plötzlich tritt Lei Wulong die Tür ein. Sie eröffnet das Feuer und Lei geht in Deckung. Daraufhin flieht sie unebmerkt aus dem Fenster hinunter auf die Straße. Sie läuft und trifft plötzlich auf Steve. Lei kommt hinterher und richtet die Waffe auf Nina. Steve stürzt sich auf Nina um sie zu retten. Nina steht auf, bedankt sich und rennt weiter davon von Lei. Steve Fox thumb|300px|Attentat Steve war ein junger, britischer Boxer und außerdem der Weltmeister im Mittelgewicht. Er wurde jedoch im Kindesalter adoptiert und war auf der Suche nach seinen wahren Eltern. Genauso suchte er den Ursprung der Narbe an seinem Arm. Eines Tages befahl die Mafia ihm einen hochwertigen Kampf zu verlieren, doch er widersetzte sich und gewann sattdessen. Die Mafia nutzte ihre Verbindungen und setzte ein Kopfgeld auf Steve aus. Steve flüchtete aus England in die USA und begann ein Leben auf der Flucht. Doch Steve erkannte, dass, egal was er tat, die Mafia ihn kriegen würde. Er würde nie die Wahrheit über seine Vergangenheit erfahren. Motiviert von seiner Erkenntnis trat Steve noch einmal ins Rampenlicht und nahm am King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 teil. Steve kämpft sich nun durch das Turnier bis zu Heihachi und besiegt diesen. Nach dem Kampf erfährt Heihachi, dass zu seinem Glück ein Attentäter auf Steve angesetzt wurde. Er will sich einen Vorteil daraus machen. Er befiehlt seinen Leuten Steve dem Attentäter zu servieren. Steve sitzt nun im Datenzentrum. Er findet Daten über sich. Es steht, dass er bei der künstlichen Befruchtung von Nina Williams entstand. Später wird er mit der Limousine zu seinem Hotel gefahren. Er steigt aus und wird beinahe vom Cheuffeur erschossen. Doch dann trifft eine Kugel dem Attentäter an der Hand und Steve dreht sich um, somit bemerkt er das Attentat und schlägt den Täter nieder. Daraufhin will der andere Fahrer Steve erschießen, doch auch der wird von einer Kugel getroffen. Steve kommt unterm Auto hervor und sieht, dass Nina mit einem Scharfschützengewehr vom Hotel gegenüber schießt. Steve rennt los, erledigt den Fahrer noch schnell und verfolgt Nina, die gerade auf die Straße gehüpft ist und fortrennt. Er verfolgt sie bis in eine Gasse. Dort findet er sie nicht mehr. Aufeinmal kommt sie mit gezogener Waffe aus einer Ecke hervor und zielt damit auf Steve. Sie senkt langsam die Waffe. Steve erkennt sie. Plötzlich kommt Lei Wulong angerannt und befiehlt Nina stehen zu bleiben. Steve stoßt ihn um und hält ihn am Boden. Somit kann Nina entkommen und Steve bleibt glücklich zurück. Christie Monteiro thumb|300px|Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Eddy Gordo lernte Kapoera von einem Meister während seiner Gefängnisstrafe. Dieser Meister hatte eine Enkelin namens Christie. Im Gefängnis schwor er dem Meister die Kunst des Kapoera an Christie weiterzugeben. Kurz nachdem er vom King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 zurückkehrte nahm er Christie auf und brachte ihr Kapoera bei, sowie er es versprach. Nach 2 Jahren war Christie eine beeindruckende Kämpferin. Aber Eddy verschwand sofort danach. Er hinterließ ihr einen Brief in dem Stand, dass er die Verantwortlichen für den Tod seines Vaters bezahlen lassen will. Besorgt wegen seines plötzlichen Verschwindens verfolgte sie ihn. Ihr einziger Hinweis war das King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Damit nahm sie am Turnier teil und schaffte es bis ins Finale zu Heihachi und besiegt ihn. Nach ihrem Sieg tauchen überall Kameraleute um sie herum auf und fotografieren sie. Es kommt ein Fernsehmoderator hinzu und gratuliert ihr. Sie scheint abgelenkt und antwortet eher zurückweisend. Währendessen bringt ein Mann den Pokal herbei. Der Moderator fragt Christie was ihr Schlüssel zum Erfolg war. Sie antwortet nicht, sondern blickt einfach in der Menge herum. Plötzlich öffnen sich ihre Augen und sie sieht Eddy unter den Leuten. Sie läuft von der Bühne hinunter ins Publikum zu Eddy, der Moderator versucht ihr zuerst hinterher zu rennen kommt aber nicht nach. Sie springt auf Eddy zu und umarmt ihn. Er hat einen verletzten Arm. Am Ende sagt sie noch lächelnd Eddys Namen. Bryan Fury thumb|300px|Wir können ihnen helfen Bryan bemerkte, dass sich sein Leben dem Ende nähert. Es gab nur eine Person die das ändern konnte: Dr. Abel, sein Erschaffer. Doch Abel verließ Bryan vor 2 Jahren, als er beim Mishima Zaibatsu als höchster wissenschaftlicher Berater eingestellt wurde. Bryan verachtete beide. Mishima Zaibatsu, da sie Abel wegbrachten und Abel, weil er Bryan verließ. Als er vom King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 hörte, meldete er sich sofort an. Trotz seines herbeinahenden Todes wurde Bryans Körper mit Energie vollgepumpt, sodass er stärker dennje war. Mit dieser neuen Stärke entwickelte Bryan eine neue unkontrollierbare Wut, die sich in seinem physischen Auftreten zeigte. Er setzte alles auf eine Karte. Wenn er Heihachi Mishima besiegt wird er der Leiter von Mishima Zaibatsu. Wenn also alles nach Plan läuft befiehlt Bryan Abel seinen Körper zu modifizieren, sodass er wieder das mächtigste Wesen wird. Bryan kämpft sich nun durch das Turnier bis hin zu Heihachi, den er besiegt. Nach seinem Sieg begab Bryan sich auf wackligen Beinen zu Abel. Abel traute seinen Augen nicht, da Bryan noch immer lebte. Er holte seinen letzten Tropfen Stärke zusammen und schlug Abel quer durch den Raum. Zugleich fiel Bryan bewusstlos zu Boden. Bryan wacht auf einer Liege wieder auf. Ein Arzt begrüßt ihn und sagt, dass Yoshimitsu ihn rettete. Er erklärt, dass sie Bryans Zusammenarbeit benötigten. Der Arzt wird Bryan mechanisieren und damit sein Leben verlängern, im Gegenzug will er Bryans echten Körper behalten, da der Schlüssel, um Abels Biowaffe zu vernichten, im Körper ist. Der Arzt fragt, ob sie starten können und Bryan legt sich zurück. Der Arzt versetzt Bryan nun in Narkose. Diese soll ein Jahr dauern und danach hat Bryan einen neuen Körper. Heihachi Mishima thumb|300px|Der Beginn von etwas Bösem... Vor 2 Jahren misslang es Heihachi Ogre zu fangen. Doch seinen Forschern gelang es Blut- und Gewebeproben zu bekommen. Diese wurden in einem Versuch benutzt, in dem Heihachis Genen mit Ogres vermischt werden sollten, um so eine neue Lebensform zu schaffen. Das Experiment scheiterte und Heihachi erkannte, dass ihm das Teufelsgen fehlte, mit dem er Ogres DNA in sich einbauen könnte. Um das Teufelsgen zu erhalten, suchte Heihachi nach Jin Kazama, da dieser sich seit dem letzten Turnier in einen Teufel verwandelte. Während seiner Suche erfuhr Heihachi, dass der Körper seines Sohnes, Kazuya, in einer spitzen-biotechnischen Firma namens G Corporation aufbewahrt wird. Heihachi sendete sein Tekken Force aus, um Kazuyas Überreste von G Corporation zu stehlen. Die Mission scheiterte als Kazuya, der von G Corporation wiederbelebt wurde, zurückschlug. Um seine neue Lebensform kreieren zu können benötigte er nun entweder Kazuyas oder Jins Körper, da beide von ihnen das Teufelsgen besitzen. Nach reichlicher Überlegung fing Heihachi an zu Grinsen. Am nächsten Tag verkündigte er das King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Heihachi kämpft sich nun durch das Turnier bis er im Finale auf Kazuya trifft. Kazuya fragt, was er mit Jin gemacht hat. Heihachi will es ihm nach dem Kampf sagen. Den finalen Kampf gewinnt Heihachi. Heihachi tötete Kazuya nicht. Er forderte Kazuya auf mitzukommen, wenn er seinen Sohn Jin sehen wollte. Daraufhin verließen beide die Arena. Ein paar Stunden später befanden sich beide tief im Mishima Zaibatsu Lager bei einem von Nebel umhüllten Tempel im Wald. Beide betraten das Gebäude. Im Inneren zeigt Heihachi Kazuya seinen Sohn. Jin ist mit Ketten zwischen zwei Säulen gekettet und ist ohnmächtig. Kazuya tritt erschrocken hervor und plötzlich umschlingen Ketten seine Arme und ziehen ihn hinauf zu Jin. Er hängt nun auch angekettet zwischen zwei Säulen. Kazuya glaubt nicht, dass dies ihn stoppen wird, doch er kann sich nicht losreißen. Heihachi fragt, ob Kazuya geglaubt hätte, dass er hergekommen wäre ohne etwas, um ihn festzuketten. Er sagt, dass diese Ketten Kazuyas Kräfte neutralisieren und, dass ein Wesen mit dem Teufelsgen innerhalb von Minuten das Bewusstsein verliert. Heihachi lacht böse auf und meint, dass die zwei dankbar sein können, dass sie sterben um seinen Plan zu ermöglichen. Heihachi geht und danach bricht ein Zeitalter der Dunkelheit an. King II thumb|300px|Er hat Familie... Nachdem Armor King I ermordet wurde schwor King II an seinem Grab, dass er sich am Mörder seines Mentors rächen wird. Der Mörder war jedoch in einem Gefänginis in Arizona. King veranließ die Freilassung mithilfe des Geldes, dass er beim Wrestling gewann. Er sendete dem Mörder außerdem ein Flugticket und einen Bericht über das King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Damit begibt sich King zum Turnier, um den Mörder, den Vale Tudo-Kämpfer, zu erwarten. King kämpft sich nun durch 9 Runden, wobei der neunte Gegner der Mörder Armor Kings ist, Craig Marduk. Nachdem King ihn besiegt hat trifft er auf Heihachi Mishima im Finale. Diesen besiegt er ohne Probleme. Danach benutzt King Mishima Zaibatsus Vermögen, um den hungernden Kindern der Welt zu helfen, allerdings war er noch immer nicht fertig mit dem, was er eigentlich wollte. King besuchte das Krankenhaus indem Craig Marduk versorgt wurde. Er will ihn gerade mit einem Schlag töten, doch dann sieht er ein Foto von seiner Familie. Er senkt seine Faust und wirft das Bild auf Marduks Brust. Somit verschwindet er wieder und zeigt Gnade gegenüber dem Mörder seines Mentors. Marshall Law thumb|300px|Sag das noch einmal! Marshall Law war ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann. Er managte ein neueröffnetes Dojo und besaß eine erfolgreiche landesweite Chinese Food-Kette namens Marshall China. Leider verlor er einen Konkurrenzkampf mit einer rivalisierenden Restaurantkette und musste somit ein Jahr später seinen Bankrott erklären. Unfähig mit seiner Niederlage umzugehen, fiel er in tiefe Depression und verbrachte seine Tage betrunken zu Hause auf der Couch. Eines Tages lag eine Notiz für das King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 vor seiner Tür und Marshalls Augen leuchteten mit wiedererlangter Kraft. Nach einem Monat intensiven Trainings brachte er sich zurück in Topform. Für ihm war dies die Chance und das Feuer in seinem Inneren brannte heißer als jemals zuvor. Damit tritt er am Turnier an und kämpft sich bis ins Finale zu Heihachi Mishima, den er besiegt. Nach seinem Sieg bekam Marshall das ganze Vermögen von Mishima Zaibatsu. Sein Kampfgeist konzentrierte sich nun darauf, das Marshall China-Restaurantimperium wiederaufzubauen. Marshall steht eines Tages zufrieden in einem seiner Restaurants. Bis plötzlich sich ein paar Kerle aufregen, dass das Essen scheußlich ist. Marshall geht auf sie zu und fragt was sie gesagt haben. Einer der Männer steht auf und sagt Marshall ins Gesicht, dass das Essen scheußlich ist. Er sagt, dass das Pfeffersteak zu würzig ist und Marshall verpasst dem Kerl daraufhin einen Kinnhaken und schleudert ihn daraufhin hoch. er probiert das Essen und meint, es sei doch gut. Der Freund des Kerls geht nun hinter Marshall und brät ihm eine Vase über den Kopf. Marshall dreht sich langsam um und verpasst ihm einen Tritt, sodass er auch wegfliegt. Die anderen Kollegen werfen den Tisch auf die Seite und attackieren Marshall ebenso. Doch das geht schrecklich daneben. Am nächsten Tag steht in der Zeitung, dass Marshall China aus dem Geschäft ist. Marshall trainiert nun Schüler in einem Dojo und sagt ihnen, dass sie mehr Ärger in ihre Angriffe stecken sollen. Aus Marshall China wurde somit Marshall Dojo. Combot thumb|300px|Sieg! Combot war ein humanoider Allzweckroboter, sowie alle zu dieser Zeit. Seine kraftvolle Lern-KI ermöglichte es ihm jede menschliche Bewegung nachzuahmen, die von seinen Sensoren erfasst wird. Diese Fähigkeit ermöglichte viele Anwendungen für Combot, von Hausarbeit bis hin zur Militärarbeit. Diese Spezialeinheit war für den Nahkampf gedacht. Die Entwickler Combots befahlen ihm jeden Kampfstil zu erlernen, den er im King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 sieht. Am Ende des Turniers sollte die mächtigste Kampfmaschine der Welt hervorgebracht werden. Leider wurde das Projekt bis zur Deadline nicht ganz fertig und ein paar Fehler verblieben somit in Combots Subsystemen. Dadurch wird Combot daran gehindert mehrere Kampfstile zugleich benutzen zu können. Erst nach jedem neuem Einschalten kann ein anderer Stil geladen werden. Combot wird zum Turnier geschickt und kämpft sich trotz Fehler bis zu Heihachi durch und besiegt ihn. Nach seinem Sieg gibt es ein Feuerwerk und der Käfig wird geöffnet. Combot erfreut sich am Jubel der Massen und plötzlich taucht hinter ihm Lee Chaolan auf und lobt Combot. Nun liegt Lee die Welt zu Füßen. Combot applaudiert für Lee und sie kommen sich mit offenen Armen entgegen. Kurz vor einer Umarmung scannt Combot Lees Fähigkeiten und nimmt ihn in den Schwitzkasten und versohlt ihm den Hintern, sodass er zu Boden fliegt. Combot zeigt daraufhin in einer Siegespose imaginär mit dem Daumen nach unten und hebt den Arm für weiteren Jubel. Spielmodi thumb|300px|Tekken Force *Story *Arcade *Time Attack *VS *Team Battle *Survival *Practice *Tekken Force Neuerungen *Es gibt 6 neue Charaktere und 3 alte kehren zurück (Lee Chaolan, Kazuya Mishima, Marshall Law) *Es wurden 9 Charaktere gestrichen und davon wurden 2 ersetzt **Eddy Gordo durch Christie Monteiro **Forest Law durch Marshall Law **Mokujin durch Combot *Der Kampfmodus wurde in Arcade und Story Mode zerteilt *Die Geschichten werden in durchgehender Sprachausgabe erzählt. *Es gibt für jeden Kämpfer einen Prolog *Die Grafik wurde verbessert Charaktere Helden Spielbare Helden *Bryan Fury *Eddy Gordo *Hwoarang *Jin Kazama *Julia Chang *King II *Kuma II *Lee Chaolan *Lei Wulong *Ling Xiaoyu *Marshall Law *Panda *Paul Phoenix *Yoshimitsu *Christie Monteiro *Miharu Hirano *Steve Fox *Violet Schurken Spielbare Schurken *Heihachi Mishima *Kazuya Mishima Nicht-spielbare Schurken *Abel Neutral Spielbar *Nina Williams *Combot *Craig Marduk Nicht-spielbar *Jeff Slater Videos Trailer Kategorie:Tekken-Spielereihe Kategorie:Beat'em up Kategorie:Arcade Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:Namco Kategorie:Sony Computer Entertainment Europe Kategorie:Juli Kategorie:2001 Kategorie:2002 Kategorie:März Kategorie:September